


Letting Loose

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [29]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: BDSM, Eliot takes care of Sam, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “Shhhh Sammy.  Let loose tonight.  Let me take care of you.  Ain’t no one here gonna see anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) who wanted to see the boys have a night at the bar :P

 

  
Sam smiled as Eliot slid into the back corner of the booth next to him, two fresh beers at the table. Dean was in the opposite corner playing pool. It was a nice night actually. Dean wasn’t hustling, just playing for fun because as he’d point out when they got there, there just wasn’t enough money to be made to make it worth his time. He had found a good game though so he was engrossed in that for a while and Sam had found them a booth in the back, hidden by heavy drapes that had probably seen too much in their life hanging there.

 

“Cheers Sammy.”Eliot said, raising his bottle to clink at the neck of Sam’s.

 

“What are we toasting for exactly?” Sam asked with a grin.

 

“Nothing jumping out of the woodworks at us? Good health? Dean playing pool that won’t end in our asses in a fight…”

 

“The night’s still young.”Sam said with a roll of his eyes.His smile was genuine though.Anyone who spent a minute of time with Sam knew how deep his affection for his brother ran, even when he was about to kill him.

 

“True. But until he manages to get himself in trouble, I think we can find a way to entertain ourselves.”

 

Sam's smile was more surprised than anything else when Eliot came close, his hand brushing lightly over Sam’s cheek before he pulled him in for a gently kiss.It wasn’t like Eliot and Dean ever excluded him from anything, but the two were far more likely to find a dark corner to fuck in than Sam and either of them.When he felt Eliot’s lips trail across his skin he sighed into it.

 

“What’s this for?” Sam asked.

 

Eliot looked at him, searching his eyes for a minute. “It always amazes me the way you and Dean can see each other so clearly but you don’t know a damn thing about the way you affect other people.” He said. “Dean and I… we’ve been crazy since the day we met, like pouring alcohol on a flame. But you?” Eliot took a deep breath, a hand tangling in Sam’s hair. “You calm me Sammy. You make me want to breath you in, nice and slow and just taste for hours.”

 

Sam let his head fall back and Eliot licked a soft line up his exposed neck, stopping close to his ear. “Remember that first time Sammy? God, before I knew what else you could do, remember that? You sat so still for me, watching me so intently when I unbuttoned your shirt. Thought I was going to go mad just from the touch of you, pushing that shirt off those shoulders and the way you shivered under me.”

 

Underneath the table Eliot’s other hand came to rest at Sam’s waist, pulling the button of his pants loose. “Eliot?”

 

“Shhhh Sammy. Let loose tonight. Let me take care of you. Ain’t no one here gonna see anything.”

 

The zipper of his pants was pulled down and Eliot’s fingers were playing at the waistband of his boxers. “Then I worked your belt off, and pulled those pants down that mile worth of legs you got. Never wanted anything more than to drop to my knees and suck you so hard and sweet but I wanted to take my time with you Sammy, wanted to make sure you knew how much I wanted you, needed you as much as I did your big brother.”

 

His hand worked into Sam’s pants then and Eliot kissed him, licking his way into Sam’s mouth as he began stroking him. His hips came up against his will but Eliot had shattered his control with his words and there was no holding back. His lover knew how to touch him and it didn’t take long, blissed out on Eliot’s taste and the sound of his voice before Sam was on the edge.

 

“Sammy?”

 

He heard Dean’s voice and opened his eyes to find his brother’s hungry gaze on him. “Dean…” And Eliot’s mouth was clamped over his again, muffling the sound as he came all over Eliot’s hand.  


 

Eliot smiled as Dean slid into the booth on the other side of Sam. “Have a good game Dean?” Eliot asked.

 

“Not nearly as good as you it seems.” Dean was looking at him questioningly, making sure Sam wasn’t going to freak out.

 

He might have if Dean hadn’t been looking for it.Sam hated to loose his control especially in the one area of his life he’d always been able to retain it.Sam took a deep breath and reached a hand up to his brother’s face.“Shut up and kiss me already.”

 

Dean was laughing into his mouth as their lips met. Sam could feel Eliot’s eyes on them and even though a part of him wanted to reel Eliot in, another part just wanted to let Dean take his fill tonight, take what Eliot had started.

 

“Guys, I think this might be a good time to take this elsewhere.”

 

Sam knew what he meant, knew that in this state he’d let Dean fuck him into the booth if he really wanted and while a hidden hand job under the table could be okay, there was no way they’d get away with that in public.

 

“Yeah,” Sam said softly as Dean pulled back. “At the motel.” He promised Dean.

 

Dean smiled as he licked his way across Sam’s lips one more time. “Yeah Sammy, yeah.”

 


End file.
